Battle of Galleon Pass
|run = July 23, 2018 – December 19, 2018|theme = |genre = Action Drama|season = 2|episode = 30|stars = |status = Running|directed = |writer = |executive = |network = Luis TV|preceded = }} '''Battle of Galleon Pass '''was a spin-off by Davao Oriental. Production A first season with 17 episodes was ordered in early 2018, and it premiered July 23, 2018. A second season with 13 episodes was ordered after the completion of the first and it premiered December 3, 2018. The series formally ended on December 19, 2018. Plot There is war in the Pacific Ocean beginning with the Battle of Galleon Pass in the Davao Sea Regions. Different factions unite to conquer the vast seas and waters after the devastating effects of the battle. It's up to our brave heroes to make Bikini Bottom enriched in glory with newfound territories. Locations *Davao Sea Regions *Galleon Pass (located in Davao Sea Regions) *Canaleta Bottom (disputes Galleon Pass) *Bon Bottom (disputes Galleon Pass) *Hellbent (disputes Galleon Pass) *Laguna Kahuna (disputes Galleon Pass) Factions These are the factions that have appeared thus far in the series. Active Factions * Mega Faction (Tension) * Gateway Faction (The Stand Off) * Nebula Faction (Battle of Galleon Pass) * Nuclear Faction (The New Factions) * The New Davao Oriental Faction (Ley Lines) * Steel Faction (War of Ages) * Blaze Faction (Valley of Fire) * Starlight Faction (Unthinkable) * Moonshine Faction (Unthinkable) * Desert Faction (Unthinkable) Ruined Factions * Chaos Faction (Tension - The Stand Off; 2 episodes) * Infinity Faction (Twin Peaks - Central Powers; 4 episodes) * Axis Peak Faction (Fractioned Factions - Streaks of Gold; 8 episodes) * Freedom Faction (The Stand Off - Night Rising; 10 episodes) * Power Faction (New Union - Collapse; 9 episodes) * Tropical Faction (Central Powers - Collapse; 5 episodes) * Davao Oriental Faction (Central Powers - Collapse; 5 episodes) * Queen's Crown Faction (Complex Relations - The Queen's Crown; 5 episodes) * Bikini Bottom Faction (Collapse - Survivor; 3 episodes) * Blood Faction (Fractioned Factions - Battle of Galleon Pass; 15 episodes) * Dark Faction (Streaks of Gold - Battle of Galleon Pass; 8 episodes) * Davao Oriental Faction 2.0 (Collapse - Battle of Galleon Pass; 6 episodes) * Diamond Faction (Central Powers - The New Factions; 11 episodes) * Archipelago Faction (The New Factions - Infighting; 2 episodes) * Davao Oriental Faction 3.0 (Battle of Galleon Pass - Ley Lines; 5 episodes) * Arrowhead Faction (Birds of Prey - Alpha; 9 episodes) * Royal Purple Faction (The New Factions - Anarchy; 9 episodes) * Phantom Faction (Ley Lines - Anarchy; 6 episodes) * Night Faction (Night Rising - War of Ages; 17 episodes) * Fire Faction (The New Factions - War of Ages; 10 episodes) * Prime Faction (Infighting - The End of Days; 10 episodes) * Galleon Pass Faction (War of Ages - Unthinkable; 4 episodes) * Golden Faction (Twin Peaks - Unthinkable; 26 episodes) Current Ruler of Galleon Pass * Gateway Faction Crew * Davao Oriental (Season 1-present) * Purple133 (Season 1-present) Episodes Season 1 Season Two Critical Reception Reviews * DVDs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Battle of Galleon Pass Category:2018 Category:Davao Oriental Category:Luis TV Category:Purple133 Category:Shows written by Purple133 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:2018 shows returning in 2019